


A Chance We're Taking

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Rare Pairings, a bite off center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn using the prompt: Allison and Stiles are trying to figure out the latest creature going bump in the night in Beacon Hills, with late night case file studies and breakfast pancakes. They accidentally end up cuddling one night and they both keep telling themselves its nothing, they shouldn't, they both love Scott more than air, but at the same time, Stiles catches himself tracing patterns on Allison's wrist and Allison holds him a little too long during hugs and things get Awkward and Difficult really fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance We're Taking

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, gigantic thank you to alby_mangroves for looking these pieces over for me and pointing out problems I couldn't see after staring at the damn things for so long. <3
> 
> Second, I'm very happy with how these turned out. These are the first digital paintings I've done where I've gone for a more photo realistic look.

[](http://imgur.com/VIICmuw) [](http://imgur.com/XO3GPuQ) [](http://imgur.com/TO4h2FK)


End file.
